


this is not the horned god you are looking for

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon!Kylo, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Top Kylo Ren, witch!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Ambitious witch Hux copes with the costs of making an infernal deal for more power: namely, a belly full of wriggling hellspawn, and their persistently lustful demon father.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265





	this is not the horned god you are looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Some pregnant witch!Hux/demon!Kylo smut. Not much more to it, just wanted to write a fic involving this AU I came up with. Hope you all like it!

Hux ambled back through the scintillating portal in his apartment’s kitchen, robes ruffling with the energy of the teleportation, laden basket slung over a crooked arm, and a firm, sour line stamped across his lips. The portal zipped up neatly behind him, crackling with one last gasp of storm-green energy before vanishing as if nothing was ever there to begin with. 

Hux winced as he padded across the tile floor, a twinge shooting up his spine with each, loafer-softened impact. Brief foraging trips didn’t use to make his back ache and his ankles throb like this. He remembered, in the past, ventures that used to eat up his entire day, as he scrounged through various magical planes—climbing trees of crystalline leaves, sifting through superfine earth for rare minerals, and tramping through lush, exotic forests in search of just the right herb for new, daring, and exciting spells. Though he wasn’t much of an adventurer, he had still found those excursions thrilling. 

But those days were, sadly, behind him. 

Hux’s scowl deepened as he slid his basket onto the countertops, leaving his hands free to caress the round, protruding belly that his baggy undershirt failed to hide. He spread his thin, ring-laden fingers over the bump. He was still growing used to its presence, not helped by the rapid growth rate and increased activity of the “offspring” he’d been saddled with. 

“Hush,” Hux growled under his breath as one of the brood shifted sharply under his hand, pushing his pale out with a firm kick—or punch, or undulate, Hux frankly had no idea what these things inside of him would look like when they came out. Part of the mystery inherent to making deals with demons, he supposed.

Waving his hand, Hux lifted the contents of his basket into the air, mindlessly sorting them into their usual spots—luminescent fungi into the drying cabinet, fresh herbs rolled up in several kitchen towels, blood dahlias and other useful tubers rinsed and deposited into their pre-labeled containers—as he resolved that a bath would be the best solution to his current aches and gripes. 

He stripped off his cloak and left it on the coat rack before ambling towards the bathroom. While the rest of his apartment maintained a neat, minimalist aesthetic with only minor indications as to what kind of being it belonged to, his bathroom had, of late, become a focal point of an unusual amount of clutter. A demon pregnancy brought with it a litany of challenges that often required Hux to experiment with all sorts of tinctures, salves, and elixirs in order to combat any ill effects. Hux had done his best to sequester the mess in a single room in his apartment, but that failed to stop him from wrinkling his nose in annoyance to find that the bowls, vials, ingredients, and dirtied bone-handled boline that he’d left scattered around the sink countertop hadn’t vanished on their own while he had been out foraging.

Briefly, he thought about taking the time to organize them now, but his aching feet and twinging back drove him towards the siren song of a nice, soothing bath. So he did his level best to ignore the mess clustered around the sink and focus on relaxing. 

The bathroom sported a far more eclectic aesthetic than the rest of the apartment, with the exception of his bedroom. Those two spaces in his house sported black walls, in contrast to the creamy white that coated the rest of the rooms. It made Hux feel safer, he found, less exposed, even with the single bathroom window overhanging the large, clawfoot tub against the east wall. It helped that much of the windowsill was taken up by a variety of potted plants, mostly those that thrived in a little humidity—though he also kept a couple small cuttings of mugwort and valerian there—as well as some crystalline charms strung together in a loose curtain, to keep out insects as well as infernals, who were sometimes equal nuisances. Indeed, Hux never felt unsafe nor threatened—either by physical or supernatural forces—whenever he wiled away the evenings in this room, replenishing both his body and mental state with a calming, centering bath. 

Cabinets crept open as Hux approached the tub, vials of essential oils and jars of fizzy bath bombs sneaking out from their depths at the witch’s beckoning. Candles in little metal votives floated behind him in his wake, lighting their little flames in a half-circle around the bath as he crouched beside it. A quick turn of Hux’s wrists opened the faucet, allowing water to splash into the bottom of the tub. The various vials and bombs lined up in front of him, hovering like ghostly regiments, as he stroked his chin and, ultimately, decided on a bright blue and gold-flecked bomb that smelled of patchouli and lemon, and a lavender oil that would complement it nicely. Sending both tumbling into the steadily filling bath, Hux rose and finally began to undress, draping his tunic shirt and loose-fitting pants on the edge of the sink countertop, before sliding off his loafers and tucking them beneath the belly of the bath.

Now disrobed, his own belly confronted him in full, creamy swell cresting between pink-tipped breasts, crowned with the small jut of his pierced navel, the whole thing sticking rudely and a little ominously out from his slender form. It obscured Hux’s view of his feet, reminding him of a long-lost bath-time ritual, in which he’d paint his bare toenails to match whatever color he worn on his fingers. 

Again Hux placed his hands on both sides of his belly, as if it was some kind of fleshly crystal ball, something he could actually scry, and tried not quite half-heartedly to stare through its opaque walls. A part of him hoped, this time, he could get a proper look of what was going on inside of him, what might happen when he finally gave birth, just so he could better attune his expectations and worries. But a demon’s offspring was difficult to divine and envision, even for a witch of his caliber. So Hux quickly gave up, sighing and rubbing at his offending belly, even more consigned to the fact that he wouldn’t know what in the hells was growing inside of him until they decided they were ready to claw their way out of his body and wreak their havoc. 

With the tub mostly filled, Hux shut off the faucet and finally slunk in, relaxing until the fizzy blue water lapped up against his pale throat, like white cliffs on the seashore. He stretched out all the way, the tip of his belly peeking up out of the water like an island as his toes brushed against the far end of porcelain. He was lanky and tall for a human, and yet he didn’t need to scrunch up his body to fit into his tub, as it was far larger than any standard model. He was grateful for his past self’s decisions in opting for the grander size—not that he could’ve expected that, in the future, he would end up laden with a demon’s offspring. But Hux thanked his unexpected foresight nonetheless. 

The crystal charms in the window transformed then painted the day’s dying light on the far wall as Hux sank further into the bliss of the bath, the melding fragrances calming his mind and the fizzy currents of the water his body. Without realizing it, he slipped beneath the surface of the water completely, a scant few bubbles of air escaping his lips before he realized he didn’t need it. Water-breathing, for a witch of his caliber, came as easily as inhaling great greedy gulps of air. 

And so he floated, like that, losing himself in the sea of warm blue, until he could no longer feel the bottom of the tub nor the edge where his toes had brushed up against it, not realizing something was amiss until it was creeping upon him.

Hux gasped, eyes flying open when he felt something ghost along the naked, vulnerable curve of his backside. For a moment he saw the water change color, deepen to a sinister, unnaturally glowing red, before he thrashed his arms and forced himself up, up, up, against impossible depths, heart racing, until with a harsh inhale his head finally broke the surface of the water once again.

He coughed, hand at his throat. But panic quickly dissolved into anger when he opened his eyes to find that the surface of the water had indeed shifted from blue to a deep red, like blood. And that there was a pair of blazing eyes staring up at him, from somewhere in the water’s depths, beneath his breaching belly and between his splayed legs. 

“REN!”

Like lightning Hux’s hand dove into the water, groping about furiously until it found something solid and latched on, pulling and pulling until a hairy and wet and _horned_ mass broke the surface of the water, emerging from the bath’s depths.

Hux glared, jaw tight. A pale face beneath a mop of black locks blinked up at him, plush pink lips spitting out a few frothy bubbles.

“You called?”

“I very much did _not_ call you, and you know that!” Hux spat, pushing at the demon’s face with his other hand as he scooted away, legs drawn as far up against his belly as he could. “Why would I ever want to see you again unless I have to?” Crowding against the side of the tub furthest from where Ren had emerged, Hux stared daggers into the demon, wishing he had, by miracle, attained the power to incinerate anything he wanted to on sight. 

Sadly, nothing burst into flames, though the candles surrounding the bath did leap and fizzle, crisping their wicks. 

Ren frowned as he rose further out of the water, presence gradually filling the tub which, having been so infinite only moments before, now felt far too small to Hux. The demon shook his head, flicking water from his long hair like a dog. “Well, maybe you didn’t ‘call me’ in so many words, but I definitely sensed that you _needed_ me, hence why I decided to pay a visit.”

“I certainly do not _need_ you, you beast,” Hux hissed, still trying to hide himself from Ren’s eyes with the mushrooming bubble bath. Ren had not seen him naked since the night of their covenant, and that was a streak Hux wasn’t willing to break all that soon. Who knows what having sex with a demon a second time might entail. 

Though he would be remiss not to note how the water glistened on Ren’s naked, muscular body as he folded his arms behind his head, reclining against the opposite end of the tub. So Hux noted it, and _only_ that. His eyes certainly did not linger on the demon’s washboard abs, nor his bulging, tattooed pectorals, the dark nipple on each connected together by a rough gunmetal chain of small interlocking pentacles. And he certainly didn’t spend more than a split second lingering on the sharp, tempting V of his hip bones, trailing down into the depths of the frothy red water. Like he was emerging from a pool of drawn blood and viscera, and for some reason the image didn’t make him as unappealing as Hux thought it should. 

“I was just starting to relax, too,” Hux groaned, mournful of the lost bath. “You don’t realize how difficult it is carrying around your brood, do you? They never let up!” In emphasis, one of the offspring in his belly squirmed and “kicked” outwards, causing a small flurry of ripples across the surface of the water. 

“Hey. You can’t blame me. I’ve held up my end of the bargain, so you hold up yours. Unless you need a refresher on the terms of our covenant?” 

“No,” Hux said stubbornly. As much as he complained about the pregnancy, it wasn’t a one-way deal. The power Ren loaned him through their covenant had _greatly_ increased Hux’s affinity for natural magic. There were limits to the spells one could learn through studying tomes and deciphered runes alone, and Ren’s influence had helped Hux to close that gap.

But he wouldn’t dare show that kind of open gratitude in front of a _demon_. Not even one that he had brokered such a beneficial deal with. It just wouldn’t be prudent. Infernals had ways of getting more out of their deals than had been initially bargained for, and Hux was determined to not allow Ren to push him for more favors. 

“So,” Ren began, the spear-shaped tip of his tail working out of the water in a coy twirl, “now that I’m here.”

“Don’t you start with that,” Hux snapped.

Ren’s lips curled in a mischievous bow. “With what? I’m just offering to ease your boredom.”

“You don’t understand the difference between being bored and being relaxed, do you?” Hux shot back. “I was having a lovely time before you decided to show your face in my bath.”

“Maybe you were. But what are you going to do now that I’m here? Banish me?” Hux clenched his jaw at the demon’s infuriating confidence; and for a moment felt tempted to do just that, covenant be damned. 

But there was a growing warmth somewhere beneath the heaviness of the brood that he was increasingly failing to suppress as each second passed. The squirming from Ren’s offspring didn’t help the sensation in his loins, and despite his ardent protests to the very idea of sex, he felt his cock twitch and shudder beneath the surface of the water. Any hope that it had failed Ren’s keen senses died once Hux spotted the flash of lust in his sinister red and black eyes. 

“Yeah. I don’t think you’re going to banish me. I think you want me.”

Hux sniffed and glared at him. “You devils are all the same, always wanting sex like you need it to breathe. You could’ve eaten my soul or my flesh or done whatever you wanted with me last time, but you thought it would be more fun to plant your brood in me.”

“You weren’t so disagreeable in the moment. In fact, I remember you being pretty enthusiastic. Such a hungry little witch, willing to do anything for more power,” Ren said, sliding forward in the tub. Hux’s eyes briefly dropped from Ren’s face to his looming pectorals and bookending biceps, before snapping back up. Despite himself, he could feel his stubborn objection starting to slip away, especially once he started to feel the heat from the demon’s skin, the smell of musk and torched wood that radiated off of him, mingling with the aroma of the bath, making Hux dizzy. 

“In the tub…?” Hux groaned as Ren’s palm skimmed up his thigh to settle on his hip. “You have no shame…”

“It’ll wash away easier like this. Why are you complaining?” Ren smirked, stroking the tip of his clawed thumb along the crease between Hux’s thigh and belly. “You were just bemoaning the mess in the bathroom. This’ll be easy to send spiraling down the drain. Not a trace left of your shame”

“Stay out of my head…” Hux weakly argued, any further protests drowned out in a moan as Ren’s hand drifted, taking a hold of his cock. 

“Can’t help it. You built a sort of channel between us with your little deal. And my pups are helping to hold it open.” Ren’s other hand slid across the curve of Hux’s belly, palm brushing over the Triple Goddess tattoo stretched across far more skin than it had when first inked, pulled by the growth of an infernal womb. “Every part of you is more open to me than you might like.”

Hux shivered at his words, and with them, he felt his hole throb and gape as the hand at his hip traveled downwards. “See what I mean?”

“More of your foul magic…making me act like this…nothing more,” Hux groaned out as he felt Ren’s claw trace down, halting at his ass. He hated to believe it, but it certainly felt like his body was opening up to Ren, with Ren hardly having to lift a finger. He blamed it on their deal, on pregnancy hormones, on the influence of the brood, anything to avoid the unconscionable reality that he might actually have missed having sex with Ren. Because he certainly had not. He had a wide range of charmed “aides” that did the job perfectly well. 

But at least his body’s response meant that Ren didn’t have to delve all that deep with those damn claws of his. Much to Hux’s relief, Ren just traced and teased around his twitching hole, laying the pad of his thumb against it as if to test its pliance, its willingness to let him in; but the relief was only temporary, as when Ren pulled his hand away from Hux’s hole it went straight to the hilt of his cock, its massive reddened length rising out of the water like some nightmarish leviathan coming up to breach. 

“You aren’t going to put more in, are you?” Hux moaned, fingers digging into the rim of the tub. “I’m already…about to burst with these ones. If you don’t want me to die and take your rotten little ones with me, you won’t.”

“You know it doesn’t work that way,” Ren scoffed, wedging his cock between Hux’s asscheeks, until it rested against his entrance. “This isn’t anything more than what we both need right now. Alright?” he promised, as sincerely as a demon possibly could, which was not something Hux put much stock in, but his fingers were beginning to prune and he was tired of arguing. 

So he took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Very well. Get on with it.”

Ren didn’t need further urging. Grip firm on Hux’s hips, he pushes the head of his cock through the witch’s tight hole, relishing in his gasps as Hux’s body gripped him tight as a tailor-made glove, making the gradual slide a tense moment of pleasure for them both. 

Hux could scarcely believe his body could accommodate anything else, not when he was so full from Ren’s offspring, but surprisingly the demon’s cock fit rather well inside of him—perhaps better than last time, when he was entirely virginal with regards to the more “intimate” kind of dealings demons like Ren liked to make. 

He felt every inch of Ren’s cock as it sunk inside of him, ridges and bulges, all strangely magnificent topography stretching him open wide, wider, as they went. It seemed to echo Ren’s talk of a _channel_ or something that connected them now. Hux had opened up to Ren, and there would be little power to take it back, not even after the brood was born.

Hux knew that, even though he wished he didn’t. So he tried to lose himself in the pure sensation, the pleasure that came from Ren stretching him, from where the tip of his cock finally touched upon the spot inside of him that made him quiver and whine. 

From then on there was little more argument and banter, as they both conceded to carnal pleasures, Ren out of his nature and Hux pulled alongside him. As the demon pounded in and out of him Hux released his grip on the tub, throwing his arms around Ren’s shoulders, digging his nails into the demon’s flesh in hopes he might get some kind of requital, some minor catharsis through making the infernal bleed his sullied blood. He couldn’t see it, but he felt his nails break skin, leaving chips of black polish in the scratches, when Ren nailed his prostate and sent him spiraling into pleasured screams. The bathwater lapped against the sides of a tub, a red sea against a shore of porcelain bone, tides shifting with the motion of their joined bodies. 

Either an eternity or an instant—or perhaps, through some quirk of magical collusion, both—passed before Hux came, cock spurting impressively into the water, which had long faded from red back to more of a murky purple. Ren lasted for a few more rigorous thrusts before tipping over the edge, wet heat bursting from the tip of his cock and flooding into Hux’s body, to fill whatever last gaps of space inside of the witch still remained. There weren’t many, causing most of the seed to leak back out, floating to the surface in shimmering, red-orange islands, like flickers of fertile flame that quickly fizzled out with nowhere to take root. 

Ren collapsed forward over Hux, breathing heavily, forked tongue between teeth parted and panting. His strong arms kept him from falling against Hux, mindful of the witch’s belly even in the waning throes of orgasm. Through misty eyes, Hux watched him unravel, the proud and flirtatious demon absorbed in a pleasure that seemed too human, too genuine for an infernal who’s only motivation should be his desire to trick and twist mankind. 

Surely it was a mere moment of weakness, a random flicker of humanity that didn’t mean anything more, but it was enough for Hux to lean up, eyes closed, and press his lips to Ren’s.

Hux expected Ren to break away—hells, he expected _himself_ to rear back in disgust once he realized he was kissing a demon. But neither of them budged, stiff as twined statues, until Ren finally broke the impasse and brought a hand to Hux’s cheek. His lips moved with unexpected softness, prolonging the kiss, until finally pulling away but remaining close. Hux too, lingered, sea-green eyes matching Ren’s dark, dewy brown. 

“I think we can call that boredom successfully alleviated.” Ren trailed his fingers down Hux’s face, far more affectionately than any hellspawn should be able to. “I suppose you’ll be banishing me now?”

He said it with an edge of genuine resignation, but this time, Hux couldn’t even pretend to consider it. 

“No, I don’t think so. Did you really believe you would get off that easily?” he said, arms securely around Ren’s neck, a smile of his own finally playing across his lips. “I’m going to be even sorer after all of this. You’re not going back to Hell until I’ve gotten at least a back rub out of you.” He patted Ren’s shoulder. “Put those infernal muscles to work.”

Surprise fled Ren’s face as quickly as it entered it, replaced by a grin he quickly he tucked against Hux’s neck like a shy but loyal puppy. As he pressed closer, Hux felt a clawed hand against his belly, palm gentle with affection. He allowed it, warming up to this side of Ren. 

“As you wish.”

“Now you’re getting it.”

Pleased, Hux rubbed the base of Ren’s horns, earning a low purr against his throat. Yes, he liked this side of Ren a lot. If the occasional round of sex earned him such an agreeable demon, he might have to amend his longstanding aversion to Ren’s “visits,” both during the pregnancy and beyond.

After all, there was no way he was letting Ren off the hook once his brood was born. 

Rambunctious young demons were a two-parent job. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you liked this. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/)


End file.
